Wakfu heroes
by entreaties
Summary: What if nox's children were not dead but just frozen? What if they became heroes? What if nox was given a second chance? These children of the mighty bad xelor will have to work together to get used to the new world and become heroes that they were always meant to be
1. Chapter 0

Deviant Art

hey its me so I can up an idea that Nox's children was secretly was alive just frozen. I do not own wakfu or its characters. I only own the outfits that the children wear and their names ( since I do not know their real ones in the show) and some characters i may throw in that belong to me. so here it is.

chapter 0

long ago in the world of twelve, it was about a month after the battle of ogrest. Far way was a mountain of ice floating on the water,and center of it was 4 bodies in it. a adult sized and 3 kid sized but then as you slowly look at it, one of the started to the ice begin to split and broke open. the 3 bodies lied as they were but a girl in the center was standing up with blue glowing eyes looking out to the new world. Very slowly she started to wake up her brothers and what seems like her mother and all of them look at the land before them, wondering what lies ahead as the 3 kids felt powers inside them that will change their lives


	2. Chapter 1

I still do not own wakfu or its characters enjoy! 

1 year later a young female xelor was running in the xelor kingdom while guards were chasing after

her. Her eyes grew brighter and brighter as her ran faster and faster. In her hands held a huge bag that held

money, food, and other things that you would need for survival, for what had seemed to be enough for a party

of 4. Her golden hair flew behind her mask against the wind of speed. Her gearbow in her hair held its grip as

she dodged the xelor citizens, trying to lose the guards. Her chest hole, which was normal for all xelors, grew a

bright blue along with her unique blue eyes. Her long pink dress made her look a lot thinner then she really

was. She was like any old xelor but at the same time she was very different from all the xelors in the world of

twelve that she knows of.

"hey thief, stop, freeze!" yelled the guard who was of course was a xelor. He was trying to use his time

magic to stop her. It would have work on anyone but not to people who has lot of power or was full a lot of will

and boy was she full of will alright, her will could go up to the moon and maybe beyond.

"HA, come on, you have to be faster than that!" yelled the female xelor as she ran to the water decks where all the boats parked. "wow you are so slo….!" Suddenly cut of as she ran into a wall. She quickly got up as the guards were closing in.

"end of the line runt" said the xelor guard as he started to grab her arm.

"THE BLACK SPIRIT!" a random xelor suddenly called out

"what!" yelled the xelor guard as a big black with red sails came into view. The legendry haunted ship shot a

rope to the female xelor, she grabs it and the rope begins to pull her up.

"good bye losers and" she started as she as lifted up." Tell the xelor king that Lucy and her brothers strike

again". The fog came in as she climbed abroad and as the fog went away, the ship vanished.


	3. Chapter 2

"really Lucy, really!" said a boy sounded voice

"what jack I did pay for it so don't get yours googles in a knot" Lucy who was teleport around the ship, putting

away the stuff in her bag. An older boy came in view. He was the older brother of Lucy the xelor though she

was once human and took the role of a xelor. He was 15 years old while Lucy is 13 so he would be taller than

her. A pair of dusty googles laid on top of his dusty brown hair. His clothes were very unique for his green shirt

was like what a traveler would wear, his gloves were gifts from a friendly teen witch, like Lucy's mask. His

gloves were so strong that he could dunk them in lava ( which scared Lucy to the bone) and he would not be

burned. Lucy's mask helps her where places are but only if she needs to. Jack's pants were just blue. 

" Well at least she did not get capture" said a younger boy voice. A younger boy came in view as he

swing around a red thin sword. He was the youngest because he was 10. He fixes his melon helmet on his dirty

blond hair as his weapon straps on his tan shirt begin to slip.

The teen witch gave him a sword and a bow. The kids thought the weapons were pretty normal but boy were

they wrong. 

"hey joey when can we go into a fight?" said a raspy female voice 

" ya I want to stretch out and fight!" said another voice which sounded like a raspy male 

"no ruby, no stone, we're not fighting today" joey said to his weapons at his side. That's right his weapons were

shu- shus , a demon trapped in an object. Twins in fact, ruby (a female shu-shu) was trap in the red thin sword

while her brother stone ( a male shu-shu) was trap in the bow. Joey took the role of shu- shu guardian, jack

took the role of inventor while Lucy took role of xelor. The children looked at each other as they welcome Lucy

back for these children held powers that no one has even know existed. Jack's power is to create in the least

amount of time than normal people, joey can summon the great black spirit while he can read/write/speak any

language in the world of twelve, an Lucy can make impossible spells of all the world of twelve. They did not

know where the power came from but they know they have to keep it a

secret. 

"finally, it took you forever to get here!" said a very teen like yet squeaky voice. All the kids turned

around to the entrance, leading to inside the ship. A little pink noxin, a mini Lucy doll, a robot cat, a worker doll

and a robot snake came into view and for what it seem, the voice came from the pink noxin. 

"well hello Eli, good to see you too" Lucy happily said to the noxin. The pink noxin was a little bigger than

normal noxins and Eli was the leader of the little group of noxins that belong to Lucy. The mini Lucy doll (time)

and the robot cat (milo) were found in Lucy's bag suddenly one day and well they came part of the team. The

little doll (Fix) and the robotsnake (Robo) were found in jack's tool box and were also become part of the team.

Lucy and her brothers went to the side of the boat and lean on the railing, looking at the sunset of the waters.

"hey jack?" Lucy asked 

"hmm" jack looked at Lucy 

" I miss him" Lucy looked at the sea sadly 

"we all miss and I believe that he is somewhere out there" joey responded as he pointed at the whole land of twelve. 

"AAAAAAAAAA" (splash). The children and their companions quickly turned to where the scream and the water noise came from.


	4. Chapter 3

The children quickly ran to the other side of the ship where the scream had come from. There were

four other kids that the children could see, looking down at someone in the water

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" yelled an older female xelor named horatia. She was a little bit

older than Lucy about 15. Her uniquely shaped mask stayed in place as her white short hair blew in

the wind. Her chest plate had many straps that went around her arms and shoulders. Her tan pants

were right above her knee armor as she looked down at the waters. She was the first member to

join wakfu heroes (a name that joey had chosen). The children found her in the streets, finding out

the she was sheltered all her life. Slowly but surely she is starting to understand the world. A boy

xelor suddenly started to pull the rope that was helping someone that was in the water.

"Hold on just a little longer" yelled Moon-beat (Beaty). Beaty is 2 years older than Lucy, his

look was truly unique for the golden parts of his mask and clothes was still pretty even though it

was getting dirty being on the boat. His chest-hole was mostly cover up by his gear necklace that

was given to him at birth. Now why is he cover in gold and bling. Well he is actually prince of the

xelors that is going out to the world, away from his family, the King and Queen. Because he is a

"royal" xelor, he can summon a golden gear staff. He had packed up his things, sneak out the

palace, found them and ask if he can join them. He was the 2nd member to join them.

"Oh great, Now I have to be involve in this. A Pandawa came closer to the ledge as she

spoke. Candy (the pandawa) was the third member to join the team. She was the spy/scout/doctor

of the team. Her dark blue eyes rolled in annoyance as she helps Beaty pull in the rope. her

magenta dress and her red glasses got wet in the process as they worked. Her diamond necklace

gleam in the sunset as her brown hooded cape flew past Candy's body. Candy was in a market when

they bumped into her while they are running from the villain that wanted to steal their weapons.

Using her sleeping darts, Candy somehow knocked out the bad guy. So Candy can fight but mostly

stays on the ship. Beaty and Candy pulled out a blue and white teen on to the boat.

"Wow, the sea sure is cold huh" the teen said with a tiny kitten – like sneeze followed after she

spoke. The teen (Ella) was the fourth child to join. Lucy and the team were at the beach one day

when Lucy came across a bright blue cube. As Lucy poke it, it giggled, after came a bright blue

light, stood a girl where the cube had fallen (which Lucy dropped due to the sudden bright light.)

Turns out that Ella is a elicube that can turn into its human form. Ella can create holograms to help

for training, get intel of what's happening around the world of twelve and create a blue spear made

of wakfu. Her blue hair was completely wet as well as her long blue dress. Her bright blue eyes

showed kindness to horatia showing no harm done.

"well I'm glad that you're okay" jack said as Ella showed she showed she was okay. A pair of

shadowy hands put a blanket on top of Ella, making sure she doesn't get chilled. The children looked

at blackout, a male mysterious teen that wears a blue hoodie that his hood is always up. His tan

pants were a little on the loose side and his eyes were as red as blood. The children thought he was

just a mysterious teen but while they were fighting a mud monster, a black shadow with red eyes

came at the monster and with a diamond shield and a amber sword, he defeated the monster. So

blackout is a living shadow that wears a hoodie and pants, what are the odds. He was the fifth

member to join.

"oh thank you!" Ella cheerfully to blackout. He just looked at her with his red eyes and then

just walk away without a single word. Ella sighed

"your welcome" said a deep raspy/metallic voice that came from blackout. Ella looked up at

him who had stopped for a moment then entered into the entrance that lead inside of the ship. Ella

smiled, knowing that she wanted to be friends with everyone on the team and had hopefully made

friends with blackout.

"good time for to hit the decks mateys" joey yelled, suddenly on the high deck where the

wheel that controls the boat was located. "I'll stay up for the first shift." Lucy followed her friends

inside while joey stayed up. The boat looked somewhat big on the outside but on the inside it was

huge. Being a haunted and magical ship, it had 20 bedrooms, 20 bathrooms, a control room,

training center, lounge, kitchen, armory, medical room, and a library. Lucy said good night to her

team mates, went to her bedroom, and laid down in her bed slowly drifting to sleep. Somewhere in

the world of twelve near where Yugo and his dad lives, a figure stood up from the ground as its eyes

flicker a bright blue. The next day, Alibert (Yugo's dad) had just opened up his restaurant and Yugo,

with his pet tofu Az, went to the outskirts of the forbidden forest to get some berries.

"hey Az beat you to the berries!" Yugo yelled to Az. The tofu looked at him like it was

accepting the bet. The eliatrope and the tofu started to race to the berries.

"help me" a weak metallic voice pleaded nearby. Yugo stopped running and started to go

near the pleading voice. Once Yugo got to where the voice had come from, his face showed shock of

what he found. Later that day, Alibert was washing tables when his back door knocked. Baby

Grougalorgan and his eliatrope sister who was playing in the kitchen, looked at the door which was

knocked on.

"well I'll be" said Alibert who was walking to the door but as he opened the door, his voice

broke. Yugo was standing in the doorway but he was dragging someone that they both know.

"NOX!" Alibert said once he finally found his voice but Nox said nothing. Alibert looked closer. Nox's

mask looked very broken along with his armor, Nox's breathing did not looked too good and it

looked like his right leg was completely broken.

"he needs help dad!" Yugo cried who was straining to keep Nox from crashing to the ground

due to Nox being unconscious. Alibert quickly closed up his restaurant and brought Nox inside.

"Yugo, take his armor off while I get something for his leg" Alibert yelled while running to

get things for the injured xelor. When he came back, he saw that Yugo was done. They slowly and

carefully took the xelor to the guest room and put him on the bed then Alibert carefully took care of

the broken leg. "Yugo, get some pillows" Alibert spoke as he was finishing up the leg.

"here dad" Yugo spoke as he gave his dad the two pillows. Alibert put the now wrapped up

leg up on the pillows where the leg was at an angle. A few mins later, he put a light-weight blanket

on the xelor so it would keep him warm but not cook him. Alibert slowly closed the door and turned

to Yugo.

"so can you tell me where you found him Yugo?" Alibert questioned

"well me and Az were getting the berries that you asked for when I heard a cry for help

and when I went to the voice, that's how I found him." Yugo explained. Alibert slowly opened the

door to make sure of something. Nox's mask held its grip as they were moving him which was still

there. Nox's breathing was a little stronger but not much.

"so um Yugo?" Alibert asked Yugo

"yes dad?" Yugo answered.

"how are you going to tell your friends who are coming in 2 days about Nox" Alibert stated.

Yugo said nothing.


End file.
